


From Grandmother's House We Run

by IvanaFlynn



Series: Growing Up Gerudo [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Grandmothers, Grandparents & Grandchildren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanaFlynn/pseuds/IvanaFlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Twinrova sisters may not be the best role models for Link, but they sure do like to spoil their grandson.<br/>A series of ficlets with Koume and Kotake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Grandmother's House We Run

**Author's Note:**

> Ganondorf's mothers come for a visit and meet the new addition.
> 
> Ganon: ~22-23 yrs old  
> Link: Infant

He didn’t know what woke him up first. Was in the crashing sound of the scaffolding falling? Or maybe the panicked screams of the woman. He also heard Nabooru shouting commands, not at the Gerudo, but at the ones causing the chaos. It wasn’t until a messenger came into the hut that Ganon fully woke, his hand over his eyes.

“They’re here, aren’t they?” he grumbled.

“Yes, sir. A-and they seem to be looking for you.”

Ganon sighed. Of course they would be looking for him, why else would they come to the valley and stir things up like this? He was about to get up, but a weight on his chest stopped him. Looking down, he saw a tuft of blond hair, and beyond it, a little baby boy curled up into a ball. Link had gotten into a habit of sleeping on his chest lately, one he wished he didn’t have to break, but today he had to get up. He had to stop those old hags from tearing his kingdom apart. Gently moving the boy from his chest to his bed, Ganon quickly strode out of his hut, nearly knocking the Gerudo out of the way.

Outside the hut was chaos. Some girls were frozen, encased in ice, some stalls were set aflame. And no one could do a thing about it as the once causing the destruction were…

“Mom! Mother!” Ganon shouted. Suddenly the screaming stopped, those trapped were set free and all became calm, as if nothing happened. Two small, old women on brooms flew up to the Gerudo King, their long, pointed noses almost touching him. Their white hair defied gravity, practically taking half of their height. They were identical except for one thing: one had a blue gem on her forehead, the other, a red gem.

“Hello, my dear boy,” the blue one spoke up first, “how is our little son doing?”

“I **was** resting till you two showed up. And who knows how many times I told you, I am NOT ‘little’.” He crossed his arms and puffed out his chest. “I am your king and I expect you to treat me as such.”

The red one cackled, her hand going up to her mouth. “Oh look at him, Kotake. He’s trying to be so grown up.” She flew around beside him and nudged her son on the shoulder. “Oh loosen up, will ‘ya? We were just saying hello!”

Ganon was about to respond but then his blue mother held up her hand, her face serious. “Koume. Do you smell that?”

“Eh?” Koume sniffed the air. “Yeah.” Her eyes narrowed as she flew in circles around Ganon and then once again ended up beside her sister, squinting at her son. “I smell… Hylians. Coming from you, my dear. Why?”

The Gerudo King sighed. Well, they would have found out sooner or later so why not sooner? He motioned them to follow him inside his hut. “Come on, I’ll show you.”

When they walked inside, they were met with a little, blond baby boy, all swaddled up in blankets.

“What,” Koume started, a shaky finger pointing to the mess, “what is that?”

Again, Ganon sighed and walked over to his bed. He picked up the bundle, showing the two ladies the sleeping boy. “Mothers… this is my son.”

Both squeaked. The first to recover was Kotake as she squeaked out some laughter. ”So you got a taste of the Hylian fruits, eh?”

“YOU IDIOT!” Koume smacked her sister on the head. “THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER! THIS IS A DISGRACE! IF ANYONE FOUND OUT THAT WE HAVE ANOTHER BOY IN THE TRIBE, LET ALONE A **HYLIAN** BOY….”

“WHAT ARE YOU YELLING AT ME FOR? IT ISN’T MY FAULT THAT HE DID THE HANKY PANKY WITH HYLIAN WOMAN!”

“OF COURSE IT’S YOUR FAULT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING HIM!”

“WHAT? I THOUGHT YOU WERE!”

“NO YOU IRRESPONSIBLE HAG! YOU WERE!”

“SINCE WHEN DID HE NEED WATCHING ANYWAY?”

“SINCE HE PULLS SHIT LIKE THIS THE SECOND WE LOOK AWAY!”

“MOTHERS!” that final shout from Ganon woke the baby Link in is arms. “Gack, now look what you’ve done.” He frantically bounced the boy, badly humming a tune to calm him down. He tried shushing him, patting his blond head, but nothing worked. Sweat beat on his brow, his heart beating fast, and his son just kept screaming.

“Here give me that!” Koume flew up to Ganon and took the baby from him. She flew around slowly, rocking the boy gently and sung a soft little lullaby. Slowly, Link began to quiet down, cries becoming a few sniffles here and there.

“How…” Ganon stared in amazement. “How did you do that?”

“Oh please,” Kotake smirked and rolled her eyes. “We have raised so many Gerudo boys in our lifetime. One little Hylian boy is nothing.”

The fire witch flew up to them with Link in tow. “But you know we can’t keep him. Only one boy per century, you know the rules.”

“But Mom-“

“No ‘but’s!”

At that word, the child squeaked, making the three adults look down at him. They were met with a tiny grin, laughter bubbling from his chest. He reached up, grabbing onto Koume’s nose, and garbled some nonsense noises. But here was one noise they all could make out.

“Gab-ma! Gab-ma Gab-ma!” he looked to Kotake and smiled. “Gab-ma!”

Their heart leapt in their chest. In the thousands of years they have lived, they have raised so many sons. They have been called mother, mom, mommie… but never “grandma”.

“Hey, Koume,” the ice witch slowly reached over, “your arms must be getting tired. Let me take him off your hands.”

The other witch swirled around. “No. you gotta wait your turn.”

“WHAT? YOU HAD HIM THIS WHOLE TIME! IT’S DEFINITLY MY TURN!”

“NO GO AWAY! HE’S MINE!”

As they flew around, Kotake chasing Koume and screaming at each other, Ganon shook his head, rubbing at his temples. Amidst all this, Link was laughing the whole way.

* * *

 

**Five years later**

An explosion rattled the place, spilling his ink all over his paperwork. He sat there, his arms in the air as realization slowly seeped in. “Oh no.”

“What’s wrong, Dad?” Link patted up to Ganon, curious.

The man grabbed his own head, his elbows resting on his desk. “They’re here.”

“Who?” Soon Link’s face brightened up when he realized it himself. “The Grandmas?”

Ganon just sighed in reply. He stood up and trudged over to his doorway. There he saw chaos once again, like every other time his mothers came for a visit.

He crossed his arms. “Now, Link, I want you to look at this. Remember it and I want you to nev-” The man looked down at where his son was, but found the spot empty. The next thing he heard was the boy wooping, so he turned his head to find a blond boy riding on Kotake’s broom, directing the witch’s ice shots.

Ganon rubbed his eyes. “Great. Another headache.”


End file.
